Sweet Love
by James Stryker
Summary: Story #3 in the erotic Valentine's Day series. Kale wants to surprise Freddy on Valentine's Day, so she enlists the help of Summer Hathaway.


**Sweet Love**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy story for the erotic Valentine's Day series. Okay, so I was torn between Rucaya, Mal/Ben/Audrey, Summer/Freddy/Kale and Ethan/Harley/Rachel. Now, a lot of you have been asking me to write one of these. I know it's been awhile since I've posted a story for** _ **School of Rock**_ **so I've decided to pick the** _ **School of Rock**_ **story because we need more** _ **School of Rock**_ **stories from me. Okay, so there was this Summer/Freddy/Kale love triangle that was going on in the second season and I was shipping both Freddy/Summer and Freddy/Kale but I'm more of a Seddy shipper because I've been shipping them since season one. So, I've decided to write about the three of them. So in story #3 of the erotic Valentine's Day series, Kale wants to give Freddy a gift for Valentine's Day and she enlists the help of Summer Hathaway to help her out. Alright, so before you read this story it is rated M for sexual content, language and smut. It will contain some of the following sexual acts like oral, rimming, and lesbian sex. If you don't like reading smut about Summer Hathaway, Freddy Huerta and Kale, I don't know Kale's last name. LOL. If you don't like reading about smut involving these three, then turn back and read something else. If you're mature enough to read this story, then more power to you. P.S. I do not own School of Rock or the characters. And please remember that this is a work of fiction, none of these characters would ever do that on the show. So, I present to you the third story in the erotic Valentine's Day series,** _ **Sweet Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

Today was Valentine's Day at William B. Travis Prep School. The halls were decked out with Valentine's Day decorations and all of the students were in the Valentine's Day spirit, especially Summer Hathaway. Freddy was walking down the hall to go to Mr. Finn's class but before he could do that, he decided to go say hi to his girlfriend Kale, who was standing by her locker wearing a cute Valentine's Day outfit. Freddy looked over at Kale and noticed her outfit. She wore a pink blouse, a red skirt and white flats with red hearts on them, she was definitely looking cute. The handsome student walked over to Kale and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Freddy said, kissing Kale on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Freddy. I'm so excited for tonight." Kale said, turning around to face Freddy and give him a kiss on the lips.

"Me too, babe. Speaking of Valentine's Day, I got something for you." Freddy said.

"Freddy, I thought that we've agreed on this. I don't want any gifts." Kale said.

"I know. But I wanted to give you this. Alright, now turn around and close your eyes." Freddy said. Kale closed her eyes and turned around for Freddy as he pulls out a necklace from out of his uniform jacket and put it on her neck. "Okay, you can open them now.

Kale opened her eyes and looked down at the sparkling sliver-tone heart necklace and gasped from the sight of it.

"Freddy, it's beautiful." Kale said, hugging Freddy.

"You like it?" Freddy asked, smiling at Kale.

"I love it. And I love you. I guess it's your way of saying "Be Mine"." Kale said, wrapping her arms around Freddy's neck.

"Yeah. It's the perfect way of telling you." Freddy said.

"I could give you something right now but I want to wait till tonight. If that's okay?" Kale asked.

"Sure. You can give me your gift when I come over to your place tonight. But why couldn't you give it to me right now?" Freddy asked.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Kale giggled as she playfully slaps his arm and gave him a kiss before he left for class. Kale sighed, trying to come up with an idea for Freddy's special gift. Then she thought of one person who could help her out. She then turned around to see Summer standing by her locker talking to her friend Tomika while grabbing her books.

"Summer, hey." Kale said, walking over towards Summer and Tomika.

"Hi, Kale." Summer smiled.

"Hey, Kale. What's up?" Tomika asked.

"Actually, I want to talk to Summer about something in private." Kale said.

"Okay, sure. I'll meet you in class." Tomika said as she heads to Mr. Finn's class.

"So, what's going on? How's things between you and Freddy going?" Summer asked.

"Pretty good. Look what he gave me." Kale said, showing her the necklace that Freddy gave her.

"Ooh, it looks beautiful. You're very lucky to date him." Summer said.

"Yeah. Here's the reason why I wanted to talk to you about something. And I might need your help." Kale said.

"Well, sure. I can help you out with a Valentine's Day gift for Freddy. How about a new set of drums?" Summer asked.

"I'm thinking of something else. Alright here's what I am planning…" Kale said as her and Summer walk down the hall together to talk about her plans on surprising Freddy for tonight.

Later that day, it was around 8:00 PM and Freddy finally arrived at Kale's house looking spiffy than ever. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, a white button down shirt, American Eagle ripped jeans and red Nikes. To complete his look, Freddy had hair slicked back and sprayed some Axe Touch body spray with a scent that can bring a whole lot of girls down on their knees. The hunky drummer stood in front of the door and knocked on it and starts whistling until Kale opens the door, only in her cute pink bathrobe and her blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hi, Freddy." Kale said.

"Hey, Kale. I thought you were dressed." Freddy said as he entered the house with Kale closing the door behind him. "Sorry if I'm not decent enough. I still need to put on my dress. So, why don't you just wait right here."

"Okay." Freddy said as he sits down on the couch and watched Kale make her way upstairs to her bedroom to get ready for her date. As he waited for Kale to get ready, Freddy began to listen to what was playing on Kale's iPod, getting up from off of the couch and walked over to the table to check what was playing on her playlist, scrolling down the list only to see that Journey's _Open Arms_ was playing. He was impressed that his girlfriend has an interesting taste in music.

"Freddy? Freddy could you come upstairs? I need you to help me by helping me pull this zipper up my dress." Kale announced.

Freddy walked over to the stairs and heads upstairs to Kale's bedroom, walking down the hall and entered the bedroom. As he entered Kale's bedroom, Freddy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock and awe from what he sees standing right in front of him. His beautiful girlfriend Kale, who was wearing a sexy white lace nightgown with a little bow in front with a lacy white bra and matching panties. To complete her look, Kale had her long curly blonde hair down, wearing a pink floral crown headband on her head and she wore pink lipstick with pink lemonade lip gloss on her lips and lavender-scented perfume. Freddy's heart was beating fast and he was trying to get the words out on how to compliment Kale's outfit.

"Surprised, Freddy?" Kale asked, walking over to Freddy.

"Kale, my God. You look…you look…sexy." Freddy said.

"Thanks." Kale blushed. "Since you've gave me a gift for Valentine's Day, I figured that I could give you something special. And I have another surprise for you."

Freddy was caught off-guard by another hand touching his chest and a pair of lips touching the back of his neck, making it's way over to his ear, nibbling at it for a bit as the scent of cherry vanilla perfume overwhelmed him.

"Hi, Freddy." A familiar voice whispered seductively in his ear. The other girl walked over to Kale and stood next to her. The other girl also has curly blonde hair but she also wore a red hairband with a bow on it on her head and she had blue eyes. The other girl was wearing a red lacy bra and matching panties. To compliment her look, the other girl wore red lipstick on her lips. The other girl was revealed to be Summer Hathaway.

"Summer, what are you doing here and why are you and Kale wearing lingerie?" Freddy asked.

"This is part of your Valentine's Day gift so I asked Summer if she could tag along and she said yes." Kale said as her and Summer walked over to her bed and laid down on it. Summer wraps her arms around Kale and kissed her cheek while moving her hands up and down her body as Freddy watches.

"Do you like what you see, Freddy?" Summer asked.

"I like what I'm seeing." Freddy said as he made his way over to the chair and sat down as Summer smiles at him.

"Since this is our special night, you can tell me and Summer to do what we want. We can do anything for you." Kale said.

"Anything?" Freddy asked.

"That's right. Anything." Summer bit her lip at the thought of Freddy fucking her with Kale sitting on her face. It was a one-shot deal for her and it was probably something that she could blab to Tomika. "Go ahead, Freddy. Tell us what we can do and we'll do it just for you.

"Alright. Summer I want you to kiss Kale. And I want Kale to kiss you back." Freddy ordered.

Summer looks at Kale and gives her a cute smile while gazing deeply into her beautiful emerald green eyes and cups her cheek gently as she leaned in to capture her lips with hers in a very passionate kiss in front of Freddy. Kale melted like vanilla ice cream on a hot summer day when Summer's cherry-flavored lips overtook her mouth. Kale began to kiss Summer back, this time she was straddling her lap and started to grind into her lap nice and slow, slipping her tongue inside the innocent girl's mouth, making Summer as breathless as ever.

"God, that's hot." Freddy bit his lip, releasing a soft moan as he began to massage his little man through the fabric of his jeans. "Touch her, Summer. I want you to play with Kale's body."

Summer obeyed Freddy's command as she ran her hands down Kale's back while Kale caressed Summer's thighs. Passionate moans filled the room as two cuties kept rubbing and caressing each other. Summer's hands found their way to Kale's curvaceous ass, cupping it gently and giving it a playful smack just to make Kale yelp into the kiss. The two broke the kiss when Kale reached behind Summer's bra, unhooking it and removed it from off of her body, revealing her medium-sized breasts.

"You look beautiful, Summer." Kale said as Summer starts blushing in front of her.

The emerald eyed girl gave the band manager a quick kiss on the lips, then trailed her soft wet kisses down to her neck and in between the valley of her breasts. Summer looks over at Freddy and smiles cutely at him. The hunky drummer smiled back at Summer while watching his girlfriend Kale taking one of Summer's breasts in her mouth, taking her pink nipple in her mouth and licked it with her tongue.

"Kale…" Summer releases a cute small moan.

Freddy continues to massage his hard cock through his jeans as he watched Kale licking Summer's nipples, moving her hand down between her legs and gently rubbed her core through the fabric of her panties. Summer began to gasp softly when Kale gently bit the underside of one of her breasts, giving her a playful yet seductive smirk. Freddy felt his jeans getting tighter and tighter from his growing erection. The sight of Kale and Summer was too much for him. He was just dying to blow his load right now. Summer began to notice Freddy's bulge in his jeans and motions him to come over to join her and Kale.

"Me? You want me to come over?" Freddy asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes, handsome. You." Summer nods.

Freddy takes off his jacket and threw it over the chair as he walked over to the bed, kicking his shoes and socks off before kneeling down on the bed next to Summer. The blonde beauty gently bit her lip, looking up at Freddy before looking down at his pants tent as she reached over and grabbed his belt, unbuckling it. Kale stops rubbing Summer's pussy and moved over to Freddy to kiss him. Freddy deepened the kiss, tasting a bit of Summer on her lips while Kale unbuttons his shirt. After unbuckling his belt, Summer unzips Freddy's jeans and pulled them down to his knees, now faced at last with his covered cock, Summer began to lick a hot stripe over the line of his red boxer briefs.

"You're so cute, Summer." Kale said, running her fingers through Freddy's hair while Summer plays with his boxers for a bit before pulling them down.

Summer's eyes widened in shock and awe from the sight of Freddy's seven-inch member. She was surprised to see how big he is. She reached over for it, taking him in her hand and moved it up and down is shaft nice and slow, making Freddy groan softly. Kale moved in between Summer's legs, pushing them wide open and leaned down to lick her core through the fabric of her panties, making Summer shudder in delight. Summer stops stroking Freddy's cock and began to lick around the tip of Freddy's cock teasingly as Freddy groans in pleasure while playing with Summer's hair.

Summer looks up at Freddy, giving him a seductive wink while she kept teasing him. Kale continues to lick Summer through the fabric of her panties, tasting some of her juices that were leaking through as she gave her more of her teasing licks. Summer softly moans from Kale teasing her and continues to tease Freddy for a bit before taking him in her mouth.

"God, Summer." Freddy moaned.

Summer licked her lips from the sight of Freddy's pre-cum that was leaking from the tip, sliding her mouth down over him and bobbed her head up and down nice and slow. Freddy breathes harshly, gently grabbing her hair while he watching himself sliding in and out of Summer's wet mouth. Summer tries to get a couple of inches in her mouth until the tip of her crush's cock is pushed past her gag reflex, making her gag on it for a bit.

"You're such a naughty girl, Summer." Freddy groaned.

Summer blushes as Kale pulls her panties down to her ankles, giving her an excellent view of her hairless pussy. She began to lick her lips, noticing those thin pink pussy lips of hers glistening with her juices. Kale licks and nibbles on Summer's inner thigh while using her free hand to caress the other thigh, then licks down to her center and decided to tease her by licking around her shaved mound, making the band manager shudder lustfully while she bobs her head up and down on Freddy, bringing him closer to climax. Freddy starts thrusting into Summer's mouth, looking over at Kale who was lapping at Summer's pussy like a cat, allowing her to buck her hips against her mouth.

"Mmm, I want you to cum in my mouth, Freddy." Summer moaned as Freddy starts fucking her throat.

Kale used her fingers to spread Summer's pink pussy lips open and pushed her tongue in, tasting a bit of strawberry and vanilla. Summer moaned into Freddy's cock from the feeling, forcing her to continue to buck her hips against her mouth. Freddy continues to throat fuck Summer, hearing the cute little gag noises that she made every time his cock is pushed past her little gag ball. Wanting to try something kinky, the cute environmentalist pushed Summer's legs back and licked her way down to her puckered opening and starts rimming her while Freddy moves his hand down to her dripping wet slit, rubbing her sensitive clit in a circular motion, pushing two fingers inside her.

Summer winced slightly from being stretched open by Freddy's finger while moaning on Freddy's cock from being rimmed by Kale and fingered by Freddy at the same time. Freddy teases Summer's clit with his thumb while looking over at Kale and watched her tongue-fucking Summer's ass. Kale looks over at Freddy and winked at him while licking relentlessly at her tight hole, this was enough to send Summer over the edge. Freddy's cock began to twitch inside Summer's mouth, indicating that he was ready to cum. He released a loud moan as he shot his load in Summer's mouth filling it.

"I want you to swallow my load, Summer." Freddy said.

Summer looked up at Freddy with that innocent look of hers as she swallow his load, then gives his cock a nice teasing lick and moans. Kale stops rimming Summer and kissed her way back up to Summer's lips, kissing her passionately while Freddy watches, stroking himself to stay hard. Summer and Kale both stood on their knees, with Summer behind Kale, pushing the shoulder strap of her nightie down while kissing her neck. Kale let out a soft moan when Freddy took off her nightie and immediately snapped off her bra, revealing her topless form. Summer moved her hands down to Kale's breasts, cupping them gently and pinching her nipples while Freddy kisses Kale.

"Mmm. I want you to fuck me, Freddy. I want you to fuck me and I want Summer to sit on my face so I can eat her out." Kale said, after breaking the kiss.

"Alright. I want you to lie down on the bed and Summer I want you to sit on Kale's face." Freddy ordered.

Summer does so and Kale lies on the bed, spreading her legs wide open for Freddy after he hungrily ripped off her panties. Freddy grabbed one of Kale's legs and brought her foot closer towards his mouth, licking the bottom of her foot, making Kale giggle from the feeling. Freddy stops licking the bottom of Kale's foot and took one of her toes in his mouth and starts sucking on it while Kale leans up to lick Summer's dripping wet slit. Freddy stops worshipping Kale's foot and pulled out a condom from out of the package, ripping it open and slid the condom on his cock. After getting the condom on, Freddy lines up his cock in front of Kale's entrance, running the tip up and down to tease her.

Kale began to whine from Freddy's teasing while she kissed Summer's wet heat, making Summer moan cutely. Freddy continues to tease Kale by slapping his cock against her trimmed pussy, making her whine loudly.

"Freddy, please fuck me." Kale whined.

"How bad do you want me to fuck you? How bad do you want my cock inside you?" Freddy asked as he continues to tease his girlfriend.

"Please. I want it so bad, I want you to fuck me hard until you make me squirt all over you." Kale pleaded.

Freddy stops teasing Kale's pussy and leaned down to lick her wet slit, getting her nice and wet for him. Kale gasped and moaned into Summer's pussy while continuing her oral assault on her. Freddy continues to lick Kale's pussy even harder for a bit and stopped, grabbing her right leg and threw it over his shoulder while pushing the other back, then slowly slid himself inside her.

Kale whimpered into Summer's pussy from the slight pain of being stretched open by Freddy's cock. Freddy stayed inside Kale for a moment, getting her used to his size, then began to move nice and slow, sliding his cock in and out of her sex.

"Kale, that feels so good." Summer moaned.

Kale spits on Summer's snatch, rubbing it with her index and middle fingers, lapping at it some more while Summer plays with her own breasts. Kale couldn't keep her mouth off of Summer, flicking her tongue around her sugary-sweet walls, taking her sensitive clit in her mouth and sucked on it gently, making Summer's eyes roll back from the sensation. Freddy grabbed onto Kale's hips, thrusting harder and faster into her and released some of his animalistic grunts. Kale moaned into Summer's pussy, enjoying the feeling of being pounded by Freddy.

Summer continues to moan cutely and began to grind against Kale's tongue while watching Freddy alternating from hard to soft thrusts just to tease Kale. Freddy gripped Kale's hips tightly, watching a horny Summer grinding on his girlfriend's face while Kale moved her hand up to Summer's ass and lightly smacked it while plugging two fingers inside her, shocking Summer.

"Fuck, Kale. You're so tight and wet for me, babe." Freddy groaned.

Kale blushed as she continued to finger Summer for a bit, then replaced her fingers with her tongue and started pushing her tongue inside her dripping pink hole, making Summer grip the headboard tightly till her knuckles turned white while Summer started bouncing up and down on her tongue. Kale gripped Summer's thighs, savoring that sweet little morsel then adds her fingers inside her, sliding them in and out of her pink texture while lapping at her clit.

Summer moans loudly and looked at Freddy while she gently bites her lip. Freddy looks at Summer, gazing deeply into those beautiful ocean blue orbs of hers with Summer giving him a seductive wink while she continues to ride Kale's tongue. Then, from out of nowhere, Freddy caught Summer by surprise when her pressed his lips against hers, kissing her for the first time.

"Oh, my gosh. Freddy is kissing me. I can't believe that Freddy is kissing me." Summer thought to herself, kissing Freddy back and moaned into the kiss.

Freddy cups Summer's cheek and slips his tongue inside her mouth. Summer continues to moan into the kiss, feeling Freddy's tongue swirling and flicking against her tongue, enjoying the taste of her. The hunky drummer continues to thrust into his environmentalist girlfriend, making her moan into Summer's pussy, bringing them closer to climax.

"I'm close, Freddy. I'm close." Summer moaned.

"That's it, baby. I want you to let go. Cum all over Kale's face." Freddy said.

Kale continued to finger-fuck Summer faster and lashed at her until she finally cried out her name, spraying Kale's entire face with her sweet and sticky love juice, in which Kale happily licked up. Kale eased her fingers out of Summer's pussy as Summer climbed off of her face and kissed her, tasting herself all over her lips and watched Freddy's cock going in and out of her pussy.

"Make me cum, Freddy. Mmm, I'm so close." Kale moaned.

Summer kissed Kale on her cheek gently, moving her hand down to her clit. Kale moaned loudly as her and Summer looked into each other's eyes.

"You want to cum for Freddy, Kale? You want to cum all over him?" Summer asked as Kale nods in response.

Kale gripped the bed sheets tightly as Freddy pushed right up against her sweet spot while Summer continues to rub her sensitive love button and pinched it gently, making her cry out Freddy's name and sending her over the edge.

"I'M CUMMING, FREDDY! I'M CUMMING!" Kale screamed as she came all over Freddy's cock.

Feeling himself ready to explode, Freddy continues to give Kale a few more thrusts, then pulls out and removes the condom, stroking his cock furious as Summer and Kale both got down on their knees to face him while Kale reaches up to gently massage Freddy's balls.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum!" Freddy moaned out.

"Give it to us, Freddy. Shoot it all over us." Kale said in a seductive tone.

Freddy released a loud moan, firing shot after shot of his cum all over their pretty faces. Summer turns to Kale and licked some of Freddy's cum off of her face while Kale does the same before sharing it with each other while Freddy lies down on the bed to try to catch his breath. Summer moves over to Freddy and kisses him, making him taste himself all over his tongue while Kale watches.

"I hope that you like the surprise, honey." Kale said.

"I did, babe. Thanks for bringing Summer into the mix." Freddy said, smiling at Summer.

 **And that was** _ **Sweet Love**_ **. I finally finished story #3 in the erotic Valentine's Day one-shots series. Boy, talk about a really hot surprise and I have to say that Kale and Summer are both cuties on the show and so is Tomika too. Okay, next up in the series, let's get a little girl/girl action going on for Valentine's Day. Here's the story ideas and the pairings:**

 _ **Making Him Watch**_ **(Riley/Maya,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **): Riley and Maya give Riley's boyfriend a steamy show for Valentine's Day.**

 _ **A Gift for Haley**_ **(Haley/Alex,** _ **Modern Family**_ **): Alex has a special gift for Haley on Valentine's Day. Note: This story takes place before** _ **A Sister's Blackmail**_ **.**

 _ **Secret Lovers**_ **(Paige/Amelia,** _ **Bizaardvark**_ **): Paige and Amelia decide to sneak off to a hotel under aliases to spend Valentine's Day as a new couple.**

 _ **Taking Her Client's Innocence**_ **(Riley/Rachel,** _ **Girl Meets World/Stuck in the Middle**_ **): Rachel spends Valentine's Day alone at the massage parlor, until she becomes attracted to a new client from New York.**

 _ **Missing You**_ **(Cyd/Shelby,** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **): Cyd returns from a trip to California and gets an unexpected surprise from her girlfriend Shelby.**

 _ **Valentine's Mix-Up**_ **(Phoebe/Allison,** _ **The Thundermans**_ **): Allison tries to surprise her boyfriend Max on Valentine's Day. But instead, she ends up surprising his sister Phoebe.**

 _ **Wicked Game**_ **(Mal/Evie,** _ **Descendants**_ **): It's Valentine's Day at Auradon Prep and Evie gets a secret admirer. Who could it be?**

 _ **Dominating Skylar**_ **(Bree/Skylar,** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **) Bree and her girlfriend Skylar decide to spice thing up on Valentine's Day morning.**

 _ **Between the Sheets**_ **(Tomika/Summer,** _ **School of Rock**_ **) Tomika and Summer spend Valentine's Day together watching movies, until Summer reveals her feelings for her best friend.**

 _ **Full-Body Gift**_ **(Bella/Sophie,** _ **Bella and the Bulldogs**_ **) Bella treats Sophie to a full-body oil massage.**

 **Which story would you like to read next? Make sure to comment on the reviews or vote on the poll that on my page. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and add this to your favorites. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
